45ste hongerspelen
by Tiger outsider
Summary: Het is een verhaal waar jullie de tributen mogen kiezen. Ik zoek nog veel tributen, dus als je interesse hebt, stuur er dan alsjeblieft een. *OPEN*
1. De tributenlijst

45 hongerspelen

**Ik ga het ook maar proberen. Zo'n syot hongerspelen dankzij Levi Antonius, MeWeirdWorld en Jade Lammourgy. Als jullie dit lezen jullie zijn geweldig, maar ja. Nu heel even over de lijst. hieronder staat een lijst met dingen die ik wil weten. Als je een tribuut wil insturen doe dat dan met mijn PM. Je mag max twee tributen insturen.**

**doei Tiger**

**naam:**

**geslacht:**

**district:**

**leeftijd:**

**uiterlijk:**

**persoonlijkheid:**

**achtergrond:**

**familie/vrienden:**

**sterke punten:**

**zwakke punten:**

**overig:**

**Hier onder zie je een interview met de spelmaker:**

_Ergens midden in het capitool staat een groot wit gebouw, het gebouw is het Hongerspelen Theater. Het grootste Theater van het capitool. Daar, in dat theater wordt straks een interview gegeven aan de spelmaker van de 45ste hongerspelen!_

Het geluid van de hard pratende mensen veranderd in een hard gejuich en geklap, als een harde stem roept:

"Dames en Heren hier zijn, Wikfild Flikkerman en Bubuan Vertona."De mensen gaan nu harder juichen en klappen als de twee mannen binnen komen. "Wat zie er toch weer goed uit, Bubuan" Zegt Flikkerman als ze op de grote, witte stoelen zitten. Hij kijkt vol verwondering naar Bubuans grote zwarte snor met de kleine krulletjes en zijn witte haar. "Bedankt, Flikkerman. Maar laten we gelijk maar beginnen."

"Gelijk heb je Bubuan, eerst de vraag die op ieders lippen licht. Wat voor een arena krijgen we dit jaar?" Het publiek applaudiseert op deze vraag. "Het spijt me Flikkerman maar dat kan ik niet zeggen. Ik kan je wel vertellen dat we een mooie hongerspelen kunnen verwachten." Flikkerman klapt opgewonden in zijn handen. "Dat is goed nieuws. Nou de tweede vraag: Wat is het soort tributen dat je hoopt te krijgen?" Bubuan buigt zich een beetje naar voren. "Waar elke spelmaker op hoopt: Sterke jongens en meisjes die deze strijd waar kunnen maken." Flikkerman glimlacht. "Daar hopen we allemaal op. Laten we hier een mooie hongerspelen van maken."

**district 1:**

jongen: Jannick Dravin (LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan)

meisje: Prine Baxwoll (LeviAntonius)

**district 2:**

jongen: Angel Haveman (Tiger outsider)

meisje: Victoria Letale (Serenetie-Ishida)

**district 3:**

jongen: Nase Furness (Nase Furness)

meisje: Rizzel Modina (Serenetie-Ishida)

**district 4:**

jongen: Moon Wake (jvp10aea)

meisje: Sedna Tanis (Cicilia)

**district 5:**

jongen: Oliver Grant (Tristanboy)

meisje: Elise Hart (Miss Little ME)

**district 6:**

jongen: Snow Fox (Savures Bodures)

meisje: Krystel sevenfly (Tiger outsider)

**district 7:**

jongen: Peter Willow ( )

meisje: Kaya Willow ( )

**district 8:**

jongen: Zero Della Luna (Serenetie-Ishida)

meisje: Britt Red (Lyannen)

**district 9:**

jongen: Andy Travis (Azmidiske87)

meisje: Kirsten Rose ( )

**district 10:**

jongen: Jake Reafs (jvp10aea)

meisje: Medeline Wolf (Emma Collins)

**district 11:**

jongen: Vedus Gothes (Tristanboy)

meisje: Laila Zarunn (Savures Bodures)

**district 12:**

jongen: Arturo Eldimir (Florinasunchild)

meisje: Lucia 'Luce' Sirene (Florinasunchild)

**Districten en hun functies**

**District 1 - Luxe Items voor het Capitool - Beroepsdistrict**

**District 2 - Wapens en mechanisme - Beroepsdistrict**

**District 3 - Technologie en Elektronica**

**District 4 - Vissen - Beroepsdistrict**

**District 5 - Olie en Petroleum**

**District 6 - Medicijnen**

**District 7 - Werkhout en Papier**

**District 8 - Kleding en Textiel**

**District 9 - Metaal Lassen**

**District 10 - Vee en Schapen drijven**

**District 11 - Akkerbouw**

**District 12 – Steenkoolindustrie**

**De puntentelling:**

**Ik heb een iets andere puntentelling dan de andere mensen, je kan stemmen op een tribuut en als 10 punten heeft, beslis ik oof hij luxe of niet luxe krijgt. Dat ligt aan de leefomstandheden. Je mag maar een keer om de vijf op de zelfde stemmen en je mag niet op je eigen tribuut stemmen. Je mag maar één keer stemmen per hoofdstuk. Hier onder zie je de lijst met tributen:**

D1: Jannick Dravin:

D1: Prine Baxwoll:1

D2: Angel Haveman: 1

D2: Victoria Letale:

D3: Nase Funess:1

D3: Rizzel Modina: 1

D4: Moon Wake:

D4: Sedna Tanis:

D5: Oliver Grant:

D5: Elise Hart:

D6:Snow Fox:

D6: Krystel Sevenfly:

D7: Peter Willow: 1

D7: Kaya Willow:

D8: Zero Della Luna:

D8: Britt Red:

D9: Andy Travis:

D9: Kirsten Rose:

D10: Jake Reafs:

D10: Medeline Wolf: 1

D11: Vedus Rothes:

D11: Laila Zarunn:

D12: Arturo Eldimir:

D12: Lucia 'Luce' Sirene:


	2. Chapter 2

**District 1: Jannick Dravin (18) POV:**

"Au!" Schreeuwt Austen. Ik hou zijn rechter arm op zijn rug en slaak een triomfantelijk lachje. "Geef je het nu al op, oudere broer van me. Dat jij de hongerspelen hebt gewonnen." Zeg ik alsof ik geen moeite heb gehad, maar in werkelijkheid had ik juist heel veel moeite. Austen heeft mij een grote, blauwe plek geslagen, toen hij me tegen de grond smeet. "Ja ja, ik weet het nu wel. Jij bent weer beter hé, maar ik zal maar snel je boog pakken want mam komt over vijf minuten en je weet hoeveel hekel zij heeft aan laatkomers. Zullen we als jij klaar bent maar eens je concurrentie gaan bekijken, in de 'gewone' trainingen zaal." Vraagt hij, als ik zijn arm los laat en hij opgelucht ademhaalt. Ik knik en loop naar de grote wapenkamer en pak mijn grote houten boog en loop weer naar buiten. Ik ga zitten en wacht tot mijn moeder komt.

"Sta op, Jannick!" Ik hoor de luide, dringende stem van mijn moeder. "Begin maar eerst met een rondje om de winnaarswijk, omdat jij hier zo lui zit te wachten. Denk je nou serieus dat je zo de Hongerspelen gaat winnen. Rennen, nu!" Ik sta haastig op en begin te rennen.

Ik zie hoe een meisje met halflang, bruin haar mij tegemoet komt rennen. Ze doet hem een beetje denken aan de winnares van de 32ste Hongerspelen, Slendor Blueven. Ze ziet er uit als een geduchte tegenstander. Ze let niet op mij en rent me snel voorbij.

Ik veeg mijn blonde haar uit mijn ogen en ren hijgend door. Ik zie al onze grote, witte villa opdoemen en hoor dat mijn moeder me vanaf hier al zit af te kraken. "Harder rennen! Een slak rent nog harder dan jij! Je maakt onze familie ten schande!" Bij die laatste woorden laait mijn woede op. "mijn hele familie is winnaar en ik dus ook!" Schreeuw ik uit. Ik trek nog een eindsprint en stop bij mijn moeder.

"Zo zullen we beginnen." Zeg ik alsof het heel erg makkelijk was. Ik pak mijn boog en sla hem om mijn schouder. "Oké, we beginnen. Je hebt drie kansen." Ik pak een pijl en loop naar de streep van waar je moet schieten, ik kijk naar de pop en leg mijn pijl op de pees. een moment lang kijk ik waar ik schiet en laat de pees los. Met een zoef blijft de pijl nog even na te trillen tussen de twee ogen van de pop. "Goed geschoten!" Zegt mijn moeder goedkeurend. Ik voel een fijne trots in mij opkomen en begin te blozen. "Nu in het hart." Zegt mijn moeder. Ik voer weer precies het zelfde tafereel uit en schiet, weer precies in het doel. Mijn moeder geeft me weer een goedkeurend knikje. "Nu, moet je zelf kiezen." Ik denk even zelf na, maar ik heb al snel een doel gevonden, het linker bovenbeen. Deze keer ga ik me uitsloven. Ik maak eerst een zijwaartse koprol en schiet dan meteen. De pop wankelt even en valt om. "Dit noem ik nou schoten!" Zegt mijn moeder idioot. "Oké we zijn klaar." Zegt ze opeens weer serieus.

"Austen! Kom je, we gaan de concurrentie bekijken!" Roep ik richting de woonkamer. "ik kom!" Hij komt van de woonkamer en rekt en loopt naar buiten. We lopen door de grote winnaarswijk en ik zie hoe bij de trainingszaal al een grote groep kinderen aan worstelen, meswerpen, boogschieten en zwaard vechten zijn. "Het is druk vandaag." Zeg ik.

Een paar oudere jongens zwaaien naar mij, alsof ik hun beste vriend ben, ik kijk hun aan en stuur een vuile blik terug. Ik loop verder en zie hoe dat meisje van het hardlopen, een voor een mesjes in de roos gooit. "Zij daar, ze ziet er goed getraind uit." Zegt Austen. Hij wijst naar het meisje en ik knik instemmend.

Plotseling krijg ik een knie in mijn rug. "Dat krijg je er van als je niet terug zwaait!" Zegt een jongen die net nog zo uitbundig zat de zwaaien. Ik draai me woedend om en stoort me op zij lichaam. Hij valt en blijft bewusteloos liggen. "Dat krijg je er van als je me aanvalt!" Zeg ik lachend. "Kom Austen, we gaan naar huis. Ik moet mijn Boete kleding nog aandoen.

**District 1: Prine Baxwoll (17) POV:**

"Eindelijk." Zeg ik zacht als ik zie hoe Janaff vertrekt. "Ik kom straks weer terug!" Scheeuwt hij nog snel. dan draait hij zich om en rent een beetje klunzig weg. "Prine, kom je eten." Mijn moeder komt naar buiten en glimlacht. Ik Stuur een duidelijke nepglimlach terug. Ik loop naar binnen en ga aan de tafel zitten. "We hebben een heerlijk ontbijt voor je gemaakt." Zegt mijn moeder lief. Ik ruik al de zalige geuren van een ei met spek. "We zijn klaar hoor ik uit de keuken." Mijn vader komt met een pan uit de keuken en de geuren worden sterker.

Als we met zijn drieën aan tafel zitten kijken mijn ouders me opeens heel sirieus aan. "Prine, we willen het nog een keer over de hongerspelen hebben." Zegt mijn vader. Er valt een korte stilte. "Weet je heel zeker dat je er naar de hongerspelen wilt?" Vraagt mijn moeder.

"Wat! Hoe durven jullie dat nog een keer te vragen!" Ik sta woedend op. "Ik ga me opgeven, voor de Hongerspelen en niemand houd mij tegen!" Ik ren naar buiten en gooi de deur met een harde klap dicht.

Ik ren zo hard als ik kan naar de winnaarswijk. Die plek geeft me altijd een fijn gevoel. "Hier woon ik volgend jaar ook." Zeg ik zacht tegen me zelf. Ik zie hoe een gespierde jongen voorbij komt rennen, maar ik schenk wijnig aandacht aan hem. Ik ren door tot onder een boom en pak mijn drie werpmessen. Ik ga een paar stappen achteruit en gooi ze alle drie tegelijk in de boom.

Ik trek de messen uit de boom en begin weer met rennen. Ik kom langs het huis van mijn idool, Slendor Blueven. Ik stop voor het huis en denk hardop: "Slendor, over een paar maanden zijn wij buren."

"Hey, Prine!" Hoor ik opeens achter me. "Ik weet ook altijd waar ik moet zoeken naar jou." Ik draai me om en kijk recht in de grijsblauwe ogen van Janaff. Ik draai met mijn ogen. "Is er wat?" Vraagt hij meteen. "Ja, nu wel." Zeg ik zacht. Hij kijkt me vragend aan. "Wat zei je?" "Oh, niks hoor. Ik ga naar het trainingscentrum." Zeg ik alsof ik hem heel aardig vind, maar eigenlijk vind ik hem heel irritant. Hij loopt maar achter mij aan en is zo'n jongen die helemaal niks kan.

Als we bij de trainingszaal zijn, pak ik een grote speer en duw een klein jongentje opzij. "Ik ben!" Zeg ik Agressief en ga klaar staan met de grote speer en zoek het middelpunt. Ik gooi hem een keer een klein stukje de lucht in en vang hem weer op en kijk naar de roos, dan gooi ik. De speer zweeft een seconde door de lucht en steekt dan uit de kleine roos.

"Nu ik." Zegt Janaff en hij grist een speer van de houder. Hij kijkt niet goed en gooit meteen mis. Prine kan een lachje niet onderdrukken en zegt: "Zo, goed gegooit!" Janaff kijkt haar verdrietig aan. "Was het echt zo slecht?" Zegt hij verbaast en verdrietig tegelijk. "Of het slecht was? Het was de slechtste worp van het jaar!" Zeg ik bespottend.

Ik pak weer mijn messen en gooi ze na elkaar in de roos. Achter me hoor ik geruzie van twee jongens. "Dat krijg je er van als je niet terug zwaait!" Roept een jongen ik draai me en zie nog net hoe de jongen de ik tegen kwam tijdens het rennen een andere jongen aanvliegt en hem op de grond smijt. De andere jongen blijft stil op de grond liggen. "Dat krijg je er van als je me aanvalt!" Zegt de andere jongen. "Kom Austen, we gaan naar huis. Ik moet mijn Boete kleding nog aandoen."

"Ik ga naar huis." Zeg ik tegen Janaff. "Oh, oké." Zegt hij. "Waarom?" Vraagt hij. "Ik moet nog andere kleding aandoen en ik wil nog wat eten." Ik loop weg en kijk nog een keer achterom. Janaff blijft me nog lang nakijken en loopt dan ook weg.

"Hallo schat." Mijn vader en moeder lopen naar buiten en willen me knuffelen, maar ik sla ze van me af. "Oké, je mag van ons naar de hongerspelen!" Zegt mijn moeder zacht. "Echt, waarom?" Vraag ik blij. "We willen dat jij gelukkig bent, en als dat zo moet." Zegt mijn vader. "Dan moet het maar zo." Vult mijn moeder bij.

**Boete: Jannick Dravin (18) POV:**

"En, hoe zie ik er uit?" Kom de grote woonkamer in en zie hoe mijn vader en broer kijken. "Hij staat je net zo goed als hij Austen en mij stond." Zegt mijn vader lachend. Ik heb een wit pak aan met lichtblauwe sportschoenen, zodat ik hard kan rennen bij het aanbieden. "Nou laten we maar gaan!" Zeg ik blij.

"Naam!" De man schreeuwt hard in mijn oor. "Jannick Dravin." Hij Pakt een soort mesje en prikt me in mijn vinger, Hij duwt mijn vinger tegen een blad, zodat er een bloed afdruk ontstaat. "Volgende." Zegt de man.

Ik loop naar het achttien vak en leun tegen een paaltje aan de rand. Ik ben nog vroeg en er zijn nog niet zoveel mensen, maar overal staan vredebewakers. Ik zie hoe het meisje van net naar haar plaats in het zeventien vak loopt, ze blijft stilstaan bij een groepje meiden en lacht een andere jongen uit die valt over zijn schoenen. Ik kan een lachje nauwelijks onderdrukken.

Zo langzamerhand loopt het plein vol. Ik zie al hoe Funlence klaarstaat achter het podium en nog heel even haar gele hoed met roze en blauwe veren opzet. Als het hele plein vol staat loopt ze naar voren. Ze begint met het gezeik over hoe slecht we wel niet zijn en we moeten naar die film kijken dat nergens over gaat. Ik zal het Capitool eens laten zien wie hier een winnaar is.

"Oké." Zegt Funlence. "Zoals altijd, Meisjes gaan voor." Ze loopt naar de glazen bal en beweegt heel even haar hand door de blaadjes stuurt en dan pakt ze er een. "Rosalie Hender!" Een klein meisje loopt onzeker naar het grote podium. "Ik geef me op!" "Ik bied me aan als tribuut," overal om me heen rennen meisjes naar het podium, maar een meisje schopt een ander meisje onderuit, het is het meisje met die messen ze blijft rennen en haalt nog een paar meisjes in. Ze zigzagt door de groep kinderen en haalt als eerst het podium. "Ze springt met een hoge sprong op het podium. "Prine Baxwoll!" Ze schut de handen van Funlence en gaat opgelucht klaar staan. Een paar meisjes lopen boos terug en gaan woedend weer terug staan.

"Nu, zijn de jongens!" Ze loot naar de andere bol en grabbelt weer een briefje. Ze maakt het open en leest de naam voor: "Jannick Dravin!" Ik kijk verbaast op en begin te lachen. "Oh, dat ging makkelijk en trouwens, hou jullie mond maar gewoon. Ik ga lekker zelf." Ik loop met grote passen naar het podium en spring er op en lach. Ik schut eerst de hand met Funlence en daarna met Prine. "Dit zijn de tributen van dit jaar!"

**Boete: Prine Baxwoll (17) POV:**

"Oké, ik ga!" Ik ren naar buiten en doe ondertussen nog een gouden haarband in. Mijn kleren bestaan dit jaar uit een korte losse jurk en twee hardloop schoenen met noppen. Ik ren nog steeds hard door en train een paar trappen op de onderbeen.

Als ik aan de beurt ben zeg ik wat ik moet zeggen en loop door. Ik zie een paar vriendinnen van het trainen staan en loop er naartoe, we blijven even kletsen over hoe goed we wel niet zijn. Janaff loopt voorbij en kijkt naar mij, daardoor let hij niet goed op en struikelt over zijn eigen voet. We beginnen hem hard uit te lachen. Ik zie hoe een andere jongen uit het achttien vak hem ook uitlacht.

Funlence loopt het podium op en pakt de microfoon en begint met het gezeur over de oorlog, daarna komt die film die ik al zo vaak heb gezien en ik kijk pas weer op als ze zegt dat de meisjes aan de beurt zijn. Ze pakt een briefje en leest de naam voor. "Rosalie Hender!"

Ik begin gelijk met rennen en schreeuw ondertussen dat ik me aanbied. Ik schop een ander meisje onderuit en ren zo hard als ik kan, ik haal nog een paar meisjes in en zo spring ik als eerste op het podium. "Prine Baxwoll!" Ik schut de hand van Funlence hard heen en weer. en ga trots en hooghartig klaar staan.

"Nu de jongens!" Funlence loopt naar de bal met jongens namen en grabbelt er een paar seconde in. Ze trekt een lootje er uit en leest de naam voor. "Jannick Dravin!" De grote jongen die ook moest lachen om Janaff kijkt op en begint vrolijk te lachen. "Oh, dat ging makkelijk en trouwens hou jullie mond maar gewoon. Ik ga zelf." Toen zag ik dat het die sterke jongen die die andere jongen op de grond gooide. Hij is een beruchte tegenstander.

Jannick springt het grote podium op en loopt naar Funlence en geeft haar een stevige handdruk en lacht vrolijk en zwaait nog even naar het publiek. Dan loopt hij naar mij en kijkt me recht in de ogen. Dan schudden we elkaar de hand en lachen we naar elkaar. "Dit zijn de tributen van dit jaar!" Ik lach naar district 1 en zwaai alsof mijn leven er vanaf hangt. Ik ga deze hongerspelen winnen! Denk ik in mijn hoofd.

**Afscheid: Jannick Dravin (18) POV:**

Ik beweeg me onrustig heen en weer op het kleine stoeltje en kijk de kleine ronde kamer rond. Het is een mooie kamer, met zijn muurschilderingen en de prachtig beklede vloer. Er komen een paar vredesbewakers binnen staan en kijken me strak aan.

Dan vliegt de duur open en mijn familie komt binnen. "Oh, we zijn zo trots!" Zegt mijn moeder huilend. "Weer een winnaar in de familie!" Ze vliegt me om de hals en ik val bijna van mijn stoel. "Veel succes, jongen!" Zegt mijn vader trots. "Je, gaat ver komen!" Vult mijn broer bij. Dan nemen de vredebewakers ons hun mee en slaan de deur weer dicht.

"Jullie hebben drie minuten." Zegt een grote dikke vredebewaker. Er komen een man en een vrouw binnen. Ik kijk ze verbaast aan. "Wie zijn jullie?" Vraag ik. "We zijn de ouders van Prine en zijn gekomen om te vragen of je goed op haar kan passen!" Zegt de man. "Hé, maar ze is toch een prima vechter?" "Ja, misschien is ze dat, maar ze is onze enige dochter en we willen haar niet kwijt!" Zegt de vrouw. "Veel succes." Daarna worden de man en vrouw afgevoert.

"Oké, op naar de Hongerspelen!" Schreeuw ik hard door de ruimte.

**Afscheid: Prine Baxwoll (17) POV:**

Ik kijk de kleine ronde kamer rond en ga zitten op het kleine stoeltje. De twee vredebewakers die me hier heen hebben gebracht blijven nu bij de deur wachten. Ze kijken me streng aan, ook al zie ik dat niet goed door hun zwarte bril.

Dan vliegt de deur open en mijn ouders stormen binnen en mijn vader en moeder vliegen me in de armen en geven me overal kussen. Er wordt niet gesproken, we kunnen niks uitbrengen. Pas op dat moment kom ik er achter dat ik echt heel erg veel van ze hou. Dan worden mijn ouders meegeslert en beginnen bijde te huilen. "Dag." Zeg ik zacht.

De zwarte deur gaat langzaam open en Janaff kijkt naar binnen. Zijn lange zwarte haar bungelt langs zijn gezicht. Hij heeft gehuilt! "Prine, ik wil je dit al zo lang vertellen." Hij kijkt me verdrietig aan. "Wat, wat wil je me vertellen!" Vraag ik snel. Hij aarzelt even en dan kijkt hij me aan. "Ik ben verlieft op je." Hij kijkt naar de grond en begint weer te huilen. Ik kan niks uitbrengen en kijk hem verwonderd aan. Dan wordt hij mee genomen en zit ik weer alleen in de kamer.

Nu moet ik me focussen op de hongerspelen, die moet ik winnen voor mijn vader en mijn moeder, maar ook voor Janaff.

**Zo mijn eerste hoofdstuk is eindelijk af, hopelijk vinden jullie het wat. Laat alsjeblieft een reactie achter. Ik wil graag weten wat jullie er van vonden. Ik vond het tenminste erg leuk om te schrijven. Tot mijn volgende hoofdstuk!**

**Tiger Outsider**


End file.
